RTHM
by Falcondor
Summary: Four people come together united by a common desire. Accepted at Becon how will things change?


**.~.**

 ** _Maroon Trailer_**

 **.~.**

The crowd roared in excitement in the stands above the two combatants. Down below in the tournament field two women faced off against each other. Pyrrha stood panting at one end of the arena rifle pointed up in the air, her hair floating around her. At the other end of the field in the air hovered another woman, Haley, her wings keeping her aloft.

Haley wore a simple maroon dress, slit up to the mid-thigh, the top, sleeveless and form fitting, allowing for easy movement. Her armored boots glinted in the sun, covering her knees while her purple gloves with small nozzles, between the first and second and third and fourth knuckle, and bracers hid her slender arms. On her belt attached a simple quiver containing her arrows. Her silver hair flowed in the wind as her great bat like wings flapped to keep her airborne.

Haley raised her scimitar swords and brought them together handle to handle to connect forming her bow. As she pulled back her right hand from the connection point a bow string of aura activated forming from the tip of each sword. She drew a pole from her bag and notched it on the string. A quick burst of flames from the nozzles on her gloves and the arrow tip was ablaze. Drawing back, she released quickly followed by another two all aimed for where Pyrrha stood.

Pyrrha seeing the incoming arrow withdrew Akouo and threw it to deflect the first and immediately jumping and rolled forward to avoid the other two. Quickly getting back to her feet Pyrrha fired several dust rounds at the already moving faunus. Pyrrha kept firing as Haley flew around the arena occasionally firing arrows back at Pyrrha. With a yell Haley drew her wings back separated her swords and dove down rolling in the air in either direction to avoid the dust rounds fired from milo.

Landing safely Haley rushed at Pyrrha and slashed only to be blocked by Akouo and be slashed at in return by Milo. Pyrrha changed milo gun into her sword form and placed Akouo on her off arm. The two exchanged rapid blows blocked by sword or Shield neither one gaining an advantage.

"Not bad Nikos."

"Not bad yourself Quille."

"I'm not done yet Nikos. Just getting warmed up. Things are about to get hot."

Haley spread her wings and jumped backward into the air, sheathing both swords into the scabbard on her back. Holding both hands out in front she snapped both hands striking the Flint and steel embedded in the thumb and middle finger tips of her gloves creating a spark that quickly grew into a fireball. Manipulating the fireball, she separated it into several smaller balls each one taking on the appearance of birds ready for the attack. With the mental command the birds flew in fiery streaks towards Pyrrha.

"Come on seriously!" Pyrrha yelled as the birds flew around her. "How am I supposed to defeat these?"

"You're not. That's the whole point of these. Your semblance will have no effect. Get to close with Milo and your liable to get burned. Face it Nikos, you're done."

Pyrrha never one to give up switched Milo into its gun form and started firing ice dust at the Firebirds freezing them on contact. Haley trying to recover from the destruction of the Firebirds failed to see both Milo and Akouo flying towards her from opposite directions. Both hit on the head at the same time cause her to freefall and land making a crater in the arena floor.

 **"** **Haley Quille is out by aura depletion. Pyrrha Nikos is the winner of the mistral tournament."**

Pyrrha walked over to Haley who was groggily getting up out of the crater she had made. "Nice match Haley. Really gave me a workout. Have to do this again sometime."

"Definitely. Was a great match, really close. Love to do this again."

Both girls shook hands and walked out of the arena together to thunderous applause.

 **.~.**

 ** _Tan Trailer_**

 **.~.**

She was scared. How could she not be? She was hunted both day and night, hardly given time to sleep let alone eat. Chased up mountains, hiding out in the caves, the crevices, wherever she could find space. Tera was not happy. She had been chased from home, from a family, and from anyone she had ever known. The ones chasing her were cruel, relentless. Faunus killers. Members of Apex, hunters of Faunus.

The events that led to her being on the run had started out like any other day. Terra had woken up in her bed, at home with her family. The sun shone, what few birds were able to survive in the dessert climate sang. It wasn't until the group of strangers entered the village that things changed. The group was dresses all in black with a white Grimm head and 2 deep red almost black slashes running through it in a X shape. They had attacked without warning drawing the Grimm down upon them. Between the two forces the village was slaughtered down to the last man woman and child. Only Terra survived. She hadn't even been in the village at the time. When she arrived back only Apex were left looting anything they could find and laughing over the dead Faunus. Terra tried to hide but luck was not on side. One of the Fang members had spotted her and alerted his fellows. They gave chase resulting in the predicament she currently found herself in.

"Give up girly there is no way you can hide forever. We will find you." One of the members yelled.

"If you give up now your death will be quick and painless." Another yelled.

Terra could not be swayed. She knew deep down that if she gave up she would not be killed. She knew that if she were to give up she would be captured and tortured and then killed. These were not normal people. These were Apex. Faunus haters pure and simple. Apex was formed by humans to get rid of all faunus by whatever means necessary. Apex believed that Faunus were abominations that were mistakes made by their god. Terra's village was a government experiment of sorts for the kingdom of Vacuo. The village was in the outskirts of the kingdom and was inhabited purely by Faunus of all species. Making up her mind Terra decided to fight. She knew these mountains, had grown up in the village since she was little, explored the mountains and caves with her friends and siblings. She knew she could give the bandits a run for their money. She waited until dark to make a move.

Using her Faunus night vision Terra crept out of hiding spot. With her claws she destroyed any rope the members had. Using her tail, she loosens some rocks to make it easy to knock down. Terra proceeded to make a trail to a dead-end canyon to trap Apex once day came. Before the sun came up she again used her claws to make scratches in the boulders to direct the Apex members to go in the direction she wanted.

When daybreak came the members of Apex woke up and upon seeing Terra's claw marks foolishly followed them. On a cliff overlooking the path Terra watched. Seeing them follow she used her semblance of wind control to knock the last few pebbles out from under the boulders she had loosened the night before causing the boulders to fall behind the Apex members. They panicked and ran further down the path right to the dead end. The last boulders fell completely trapping the bandits.

With the screech Terra dropped. The mountains rang with the sounds of steel on steel and the occasional yell of pain. Eventually the sounds stopped. The deed done she left the mountains and left the kingdom.

 **.~.**

 ** _Green Trailer_**

 **.~.**

"Malachite! What have I told you of making a fool of the family name!"

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to embarrass the family and ruin your business deal with the Schnee Dust Company. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't or there will be consequences for your action's. Now go to your room and stay there. Tomorrow I want you out at the training yards. You are going to work on your hand-to-hand combat with Master Amann."

"Yes father."

Malachite awoke early the next morning to get ready for his training in the field with Master Amann. He dressed in his everyday combat clothes He tied his shoulder length Green Hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Strapped his twin daggers to his forearms and with a huff of aggravation his brown belt with many pouches around his waist. Walking swiftly and silently down the hall of his manor, the manor servants hastily getting out of his way, he went down to the basement to where the training field was located to get some semblance practice in before Master Amann showed up.

Reaching into one of his pouches malachite withdrew 10 small metal spikes that were pointed at one end. The spikes made up his trusted staff. Each spike were 6 inches in length with the pointed end fitting inside the one before it. Scattering the spikes on the floor malachite stood in front of the targets at the opposite end. Slowly one by one the spikes rose and shot off down the range to the targets. As he used his telekinetic semblance Malachite couldn't help but think back on last night. It wasn't his fault that the argument had happened with the Heiress of the Schnee family. She had gone off on the Faunus waitress for not having enough of whatever she wanted, going on about how Faunus were wastes, following her fathers view on the species. Of course, when he had confronted her she made it seem like it was his fault as well. Needless to say, his father wasn't too happy. A dull thud brought him out of his thought to that the staff spikes had hit their respective targets in the center. Recalling the spikes in him malachite formed his staff and proceeded to one through the kata he had been taught, his mind going back to last night.

Master Amann leaned against the wall in the training room and watched his pupil work with the staff. "Very well done my student. You have been practicing. Ready for a real challenge?"

Stopping his practice Malachite walked to the water barrel to grab a drink of water. Turning to look at his master Malachite just nodded. Master Amann smiled drew his sais and got into a stance waiting. Trying to get a jump in his master Malachite mentally commanded the staff to break into the spikes to shoot at his teacher while he drew his daggers and charged the man. Amann wasn't one to be taken by surprise and quickly summoned up his semblance and lightning shot from his sais towards Malachite's direction. Malachite was forced to dodge, he moved to the right and cartwheeled over the blast while discreetly dropping various items from the pouches on his belt. The staff spikes no longer went directly for the master but spread out to come in from all directions.

Amann seemed to all but vanish leaving a slight afterimage as he reappeared directly in front of Malachite who instantly ducked and brought his daggers up in an X to block the incoming Sai. Summoning one of the discarded items from his pouches he tried to stab Amann and succeeded in nicking his teachers thigh. It was at that moment while his teacher was on the ground that the staff spikes impaled the sleeves and pant legs sticking Amann to the ground. Malachite sat on his teacher's waist with a dagger at his throat.

"Yield!"

"you forget one thing my student." Amann replied. Malachite was confused. He had his Master pinned to the floor. How could he still win? The answer came when a blast of electricity blew out from his master, knocking Malachite and the spikes away. The current proved too much for Malachite and he went unconscious.

When he regained consciousness, Malachite was still on the floor. Master Amann sat next to him. "What has you in such a mood this morning my student."

"It's father. He sees any perceived wrong I may do as an affront to him. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him. I'm the oldest, he expects me to take over the company, marry who he tells me to marry 'for the better of our shipping company' he says. I don't want to run the company. I want to be a hunter like mom. I want to save people. Protect. I don't want to sit in a boardroom all day hearing nothing but stuffy businessman talk about nothing all day. Master Amann, I submitted an application to Beacon Academy for the fall semester."

 **.~.**

 ** _Brown Trailer_**

 **.~.**

A forest clearing the only home Rusty had ever known. Ever since his little when his parents had died he lived here in the large cabin his father had built. It wasn't big or extravagant just a simple log cabin big enough for him and his friends or family depending on how it was looked at. Rusty's parents had died in a tragic accident when Rusty had first discovered his semblance. Rusty was born with a unique semblance. He could summon creatures not native to remnant and temporarily merge with and take on these creature's traits and characteristics. One of these creatures a bipedal, blue, reptilian creature with a round nose, triangular eyes and thick hard head ridges went on a rampage and attacked everything in sight including Rusty's parents. The resulting fire destroyed much of the cabin and surrounding forest killing Rusty's parents in the process.

With the help of some more of Rusty's creature's Rusty tore down the ruined cottage and gathered trees and rocks to build a new one. A green multi-legged creature that resembled a fly trap cut down trees and trimmed branches while small purple cat like creature lifted and floated the trunks back to the clearing. A small brown mole like creature lifted the ground to create a foundation on which the cat placed the logs, after which a small green spider used its web to tie the logs together. The last things to be done to the cottage involved a lion cub burning squares out of the stacked and tied logs to make windows and doors while a small orange weasel sprayed a stream of water to put out any stray fires, and polar bear cub filled the window holes with the transparent sheet of ice.

The nearby village both helped and stayed away from the forest clearing as much they could. The villagers could never forget the devastation Rusty semblance creatures brought on the clearing and village. While they didn't actively exist to help they did give small things to the poor child. Seeds and a well for water among the items given. It wasn't until the Grimm attacked the villagers that they came to like Rusty.

Rusty had just entered the village outskirts on his way to the market to trade some goods. He was dressed in predominantly browns and reds. His black boots thumped the dirt road leading in, his coat a combination of reds and tan blowing out behind as he walked. Rusty's two poles that he used for weapons were attached at either hip the blades pointing down. As he walked down the street to the center he had to stop. Just barely reaching his ears from the village center was the loud guttural howling and screeching of Grimm. Rusty took off running tapping on a small computer imbedded on his bracer. A flash of red and an eel appeared. It had blue on the top with a white underbelly. Two fins sat one each above and below its head. At Rustys nod the eel glowed white and was absorbed by Rusty. His appearance changed. Rustys hair looked like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. It had turned yellow and stuck up all over the place and was discharging slight electricity. When he flexed his arms, electric arcs danced across. With a cocky smile Rusty seemed to vanish as he ran to the center leaving electrified footsteps behind that quickly discharged into the ground.

A crash of thunder sounded ahead startling the villagers even more. A flash of lighting and Rusty stood in the center. With a mighty roar Rusty charged at the nearest Grimm, a Beowolf jumping and landing an electrified fist on its head causing the Grimm to collapse and turn to dust. Looking up Rusty saw the numerous Nevermores slinging their murderous feathers down. Rusty jumped up and at the height of the jump release his attack.

"Thunder Wave" Rusty yelled out as electricity was sent out around him hitting the Nevermores, paralyzing them and casing them to fall to the ground. As Rusty fell he pulled his pole blades and with one in each hand proceeded to decapitate the paralyzed Nevermores.

A quick flash of white and the eel was released and his appearance went back to normal. Few quick taps on his arm computer and it was digitized and stored with- a beam of red a few seconds later released a purple floating blob with hair like appendages on the back of its head and several round red beads around its neck. In a flash of white and it too was absorbed into Rusty and his appearance changed. His hair turned a dark purple, his skin paled drastically and he feet left the ground to hover a couple inches above. Holding his arms at a downward angle palms forward and with a manic grin 2 orbs or dark energy gathered in both hands. With a slight flick of his wrist they flew towards the beowolves striking two in quick succession. Flying forward claws made of shadow surrounded his hands as he reached the group and slashed away. With each swing another Grimm went down.

All too soon all Grimm were gone and Rusty floated there. A flash of white and the ghost was back. It called out in delight as it was digitized and sent back to the computer. Rusty stood there panting a bit as the villagers clapped and cheered at the single-handed defeat of the Grimm

 **.~.**

* * *

 **I have taken the original chapter down and replaced it wit this. all four trailers instead of the two.**

 **Enjoy, comment, and review if you like to.**

 **Thanks**


End file.
